Cloud computing is well known in the art and describes distributed computing in a large network, like the internet, wherein shared resources, software, and information are provided to computers and other devices on demand. One popular example for cloud computing is the usage of web-based applications which can be accessed and used on demand trough for example web interfaces of personal computers.
A problem that arises in cloud computing is that data on which cloud computing has to be performed has to be provided to respective cloud components like hardware or software components distributed within the cloud. However, in case the data comprises personal information of individual cloud users or any kind of sensitive information, it is desired to ensure that the information is stored in a way that it is not possible to analyze the data in order to draw conclusions on the personal identity of the users.